


Loitering in the hotel lobby

by arthemida



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthemida/pseuds/arthemida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: All Lies<br/>Another cute Fabsillas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loitering in the hotel lobby

They were allowed some free time after training and since they were not sure how they were going to spend it, Gerard and Cesc loitered in the hotel lobby when Gerard spoke:  
“Soooo, what’s the deal with you and Iker?”  
“What’s the deal with me and Iker?”  
“Come on, Cesc, you don’t have to pretend around me.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
“I saw you two today, being all lovey dovey with each other.”  
“You are imagining things Geri; there’s nothing between me and him.”  
“Yeah, I know. But you would like there to be, wouldn’t you? You liiiiike him and he liiiikes you.”  
“Will you keep your voice down, cabron?! I don’t like him, HE doesn’t like me and we are just being friendly. You are reading too much into it.”  
“Pffft, yeah, right. If you could only see the way el capitán looks at you! And you! I know you. You like him! You think he’s gorgeous, you wanna hug him, you wanna smooch him…”  
“Shut up!!!”  
Too absorbed in their banter, the two failed to notice the object of their conversation approach them and lean casually on the wall behind their backs, bearing an amused smirk on his face.  
“So, you think I am gorgeous?”  
That took them both by surprise and Cesc wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there and the only thing he could think of was to apologize but failed to even speak coherently.  
“Oh my god, Iker, he’s just being a dick, I-no, nothing like that, it’s not…”  
“You don’t think I’m gorgeous?”  
“Hah, sure I do, but not… not in that way, Iker pay no attention to Gerard, please, you know he’s an asshole!”  
“Well, if you decide that you are still up for some “smooching”, the room number is 160. See you, hopefully.” And with that he walked out of the hotel. Cesc could only stare in amazement after the retreating form of Iker Casillas, lost for words. Behind him Gerard laughed:  
“Told ya, dickhead!”

**Author's Note:**

> * 160 is the number of Iker's appearances with the NT  
> * I hope ya'll got the reference to the movie Miss Congeniality :D


End file.
